


Give Me Your Heart, I’ll Be Careful With It

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red decides to fire Tom and step into Lizzie's life. She's intrigued by him and he easily seduces her. Despite his arrogance, and his gratification over this conquest, his feelings for Lizzie grow deeper.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing Red as sweet a lot lately, so it was time to make him a bad boy. Although, he remains a lovely mixture of bad boy and sweet in this story, kind of like he is in the canon. :)
> 
> Inspired by the (very explicit!) song “Heartless” by The Weeknd (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/wJugtiWJIWo
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red walked into the pub like he owned the place, because he practically did; the owner was in his favour. He was going to put an end to Tom’s ‘surveillance’ on Lizzie. Tom was getting too close to her. For example, at this very moment, Lizzie was being chatted up by Tom as he put his arm around her shoulders. Red sneered at the younger man when they made eye contact; he stepped closer to their booth.

Tom was almost shitting himself as Reddington appeared; not only had he been pushing the limits of his employment but he could be outed to Liz right now. He put his arm down from Liz’s shoulders and swallowed nervously.

Liz was intrigued by the smartly dressed older man by their booth; he and Tom seemed to know each other.

“Tom, how good to see you.” Red said smoothly, then he turned his attention to Lizzie.

“Sorry for the interruption, I just came in to get a glass of scotch and saw Tom. I’m Raymond, Tom’s benefactor of sorts.” He added, extending his hand to her.

Liz didn’t know why or how Tom would have a benefactor, but she supposed it was something to do with the school he worked at. She took Raymond’s hand and shook it; he had a firm, warm handshake that won her over instantly.

“I’m Liz. Nice to meet you.” Liz said, smiling happily.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

Lizzie giggled at the nickname.

“Will you join us?” She asked.

“Uh…” Tom said.

“Sure, why not. Thank you.” Red said, then he gestured with his finger to the bartender, who immediately poured his favourite scotch and brought it to him.

Red sat in the booth, across from Lizzie and Tom. He was gratified by how nervous Tom was in his presence, as well as how curious Lizzie was. She kept studying him and watching him raptly as he removed his hat and took a sip from his glass.

“So, uh…what’s up?” Tom asked.

“Oh, nothing much. I was in the area and figured I’d pop in here…” Red said.

Tom knew there was no such thing as chance when it came to Reddington; he obviously planned to come here and intervene in some way. Reddington flashed a charming smile at Liz, so Tom glanced at her; she was smiling broadly, looking enchanted.

“So Lizzie, how long have you known Tom?” Red asked.

“We just met a couple weeks ago at a cafe and we started hanging out.” Liz said.

Red leaned back and smiled triumphantly. He’d stepped in before Tom bedded her.

“I see.” Red said.

“How about you?” She asked.

“We go back a little…I paid Tom to tutor a friend’s child.” He said.

Tom almost audibly sighed with relief. His true identity wasn’t revealed. Why would Reddington spare him?

“Oh. Cool.” Liz said.

Red chuckled.

“Indeed. I see you need some refills. Allow me.” Red said, then he gestured again to the bartender, who poured and delivered refills.

Liz was amused and impressed by Raymond’s ability to order drinks without speaking.

“Are you a regular here?” Liz asked.

“No. They know who I am, that’s all.” Red explained.

Lizzie smiled quizzically at him, but he didn’t offer any further explanation. Tom still looked nervous—and annoyed.

“Since Tom and I are already acquainted, tell me more about yourself, Lizzie.” Red said interestedly.

She smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I work at a crisis centre. I graduated a few years ago with my psychology degree. That’s pretty much it for my story. Nothing special.” She said shyly.

“Oh, I think you’re very special.” He said, gazing deep into her eyes.

She looked away coyly and chuckled.

“Thanks.” She said.

Tom was livid. He glared at Reddington, then their attention went back to Liz.

“I just have to use the washroom, I’ll be right back.” Liz said.

Tom got out of the booth to let her out, then he sat down and continued glaring at Reddington as Liz disappeared down the hall. He leaned closer.

“Reddington, what the fuck are you doing?” Tom asked frustratedly.

Red gave him a smug smirk.

“I’ve decided to terminate your employment. It’s time for me to step back into Lizzie’s life. I will no longer delegate, especially to someone who is trying to take her away from me.” Red said.

Tom glanced around and leaned forward further.

“You can’t play with people’s lives like this.” Tom said irritatedly.

Reddington leaned forward and put his hands on the table, so Tom leaned back in his seat.

“You aren’t entitled to make demands, _Jacob_.” Red said in a threatening tone.

Tom’s confidence faltered and he kept his mouth shut.

Red continued, “Besides, the only thing I’ll be playing with is her—”

“Hey, I’m back.” Liz said.

Red stopped mid-sentence and leaned back while Tom got out of the booth. Liz sensed some tension between the two men as she sat down. She looked at Tom, then Raymond.

“Tom disagrees with my choice of scotch.” Red said convincingly.

“Oh.” Liz chuckled.

“Yeah…” Tom said.

Tom was conflicted about what to do next. Would he just cut and run now, or would he stay and challenge Reddington’s authority. He had real feelings for Liz and he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. It would be really hard to leave and never see her again, but he supposed that was partly his own fault. He should’ve kept it professional. Red was taking pleasure in Tom’s obvious inner turmoil while he listened to Lizzie talk about how she liked the song that was playing. Red watched her sipping her rum and Coke, looking sexy and adorable as she smiled at him. She pressed her lips together to fix the gloss after leaving some of her lipgloss on the straw. He wanted to taste her lips.

“You’re um…a really snappy dresser. Do you always wear suits?” Liz said.

Red laughed.

“Thank you. Yes, I do, other than when I’m in bed.” Red said.

Lizzie’s cheeks showed the slightest blush and she distracted herself with another sip. He smiled briefly and put his arm on the back of the booth; he noticed she checked out his shirt, vest and expensive liner in his jacket. She seemed to be intrigued, to say the least. After chatting with Raymond for a while, Liz realized Tom wasn’t contributing to the conversation anymore. She looked at him.

“You’re quiet.” Liz said.

Tom had come to the painful realization that he was outmatched by Reddington and it was time to give up.

“Yeah, I’m getting tired. I better go home.” Tom said tensely.

Red was elated, while Liz was a bit puzzled.

“Oh, okay. See ya, Tom.” Liz said.

“…See ya.” Tom said, without making eye contact.

Tom got out of the booth and turned to leave.

“Goodbye, Tom.” Red said.

Tom stopped.

“Bye.” He said, without turning around; he left the pub and went home to pack up his things. He had no choice but to move on and take another job.

Red smiled at Lizzie, who shrugged shyly.

“Are _you_ tired?” Red asked.

“No.” Liz said.

“Me neither…” He said suavely.

Liz was feeling quite warm and flattered; Raymond was flirting with her, and she loved it. She smiled and giggled.

“We’ve finished our drinks…what would you like to do now?” Red said seductively.

“I dunno…” Liz said coyly.

Red smiled amusedly.

“I have a _huge_ condo near here.” Red said.

Liz thought he was going to say something else, and she started blushing.

“We could continue this in luxury, if you wish.” He added.

Liz considered it for several moments.

“Okay, let’s go. I’m up for it.” She said.

“Excellent. My driver will take us.” He said, putting his hat on.

“Cool.” She said in surprise.

They got out of the booth, then Liz walked in front of Raymond, who put his hand on the small of her back. She enjoyed his touch and started getting really excited about the night’s possibilities. They went out front of the pub and seamlessly into the backseat of a pristine black sedan.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Red watched Lizzie in the passing streetlights as they rode back to his condo. She smiled a lot at him and seemed excited, as well as shy, which was cute. Liz was nervous about going to Raymond’s condo with him; she didn’t know him at all, yet her attraction to him overpowered her cautiousness. Red felt slightly nervous, too, although he’d never show it. He was wondering if this was the right thing to do; Elizabeth wasn’t an ordinary woman, she was his special ‘Lizzie’. The girl he’d spared. However, Red had been wanting to get closer to her for quite some time; he found her irresistible.

When they arrived at the condo, Red led Lizzie indoors and the lights turned on automatically. Liz was surprised and impressed by the swanky condo; it was vast, modern and spotless, yet it felt inviting.

Red took his hat and jacket off, hanging them on the hat tree, then he took his shoes off. Lizzie put her purse down and took her shoes off.

“Would you like another rum and Coke, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Um, sure, if you have it. Thanks.” Liz said.

“Certainly.” He said.

Red walked across the open-design condo and retrieved a can of Coke from the fridge along with the bottle of rum. He brought them to Lizzie and then gave her a glass from the side table. Red poured the rum and Coke in front of her so she could see he wasn’t putting anything in her drink. Liz appreciated Raymond’s transparency, and she smiled.

“Thanks.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome.” Red said softly.

He poured himself a small quantity of scotch, then he unbuttoned his vest. Lizzie’s eyebrows went up subtly.

“No pressure. I’m just getting more comfortable.” He explained.

Liz giggled.

“Okay.” She said.

They were sitting on the love seat together and glancing at each other while sipping their drinks.

“Um…I’ve never…hooked up with a complete stranger before.” Liz admitted.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything…” Red said smugly.

Liz smiled and chuckled.

“—But seriously, I don’t want you to feel pressured, Lizzie.” He added sincerely.

Liz placed her glass on the coffee table and turned towards Raymond.

“I don’t feel pressured. I feel… _really_ attracted to you…” She said.

“Mm.” He responded interestedly, putting his glass down on the end table.

Red’s ego was stroked and he made the next move.

“I’ve been wanting to taste your lips all evening.” Red said quietly.

Liz was magnetized to Raymond; she moved closer on the love seat and leaned towards him. They lustfully studied each other’s faces and then slowly closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. There was instant sexual chemistry between them, as if sparks were flying. Red felt Lizzie press hungrily into the kiss, then her hand gently landed on his chest. She was putty in his hands. He turned towards her and ran one hand up her waist, then her back as they kissed more passionately. He heard a tiny hum of pleasure from her and she lightly grasped his shirt. Liz was so aroused, she arched her back and leaned closer to Raymond. She couldn’t get close enough, so she put her knee on the love seat and then straddled him, hardly missing a beat in their kissing.

“Mmm.” Red rumbled lustfully as Lizzie straddled his lap.

Lizzie breathed heavier as she started eagerly humping him. He put his hands on her butt and revelled in how she moved on him. Liz whimpered in pleasure as Raymond became erect; she rubbed herself against the hard bulge in his trousers. She moaned breathily and nuzzled his jawline; she kissed his neck and then their mouths crashed together in a needy kiss again. Liz felt Raymond’s hands go up under her shirt, rubbing her back. He unhooked her bra. She looked at him and smirked, then she lifted her shirt off and slipped out of her bra. Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s beautiful breasts, which were practically in his face. He cupped them in his hands as she continued humping him. He bucked his hips, causing her to whimper quietly.

“Raymond…I want you so bad.” Liz said breathily.

“Are you ready, baby? Take your clothes off and let me give it to you.” Red said seductively.

Liz got up from Raymond’s lap, reluctantly separating from him. She took her jeans, panties and socks off while he untucked his shirt and undid his trousers. She watched raptly as he opened his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. He held his shirt out of the way, and she feasted her eyes on his cock. Liz didn’t pay attention to where Raymond got a condom from, but he was rolling one down his shaft now and she was aching to have him inside her. He held his cock in position for her, and he gave her an expectant seductive look.

Liz was so horny, her legs felt shaky as she straddled Raymond again. She lined up overtop of him and then gently pushed herself down onto the head of his cock; he slipped inside and she moaned breathily. Red gave a low moan as Lizzie slowly took him deeper; he was stretching her and she was becoming more wet as she moved up and down. As she relaxed and adjusted, she moved smoothly, making him glide in and out.

“Ohh fuck… _Lizzie_ …” Red said breathily.

He held her hips to guide her movements, and he indulgently stared at her breasts. Her soft mewls of bliss were music to his ears. Red looked at Lizzie’s face; her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed as she tilted her head back and concentrated.

“Oh my god…” Liz moaned softly.

Red held Lizzie’s back and latched his mouth onto her nipple to suckle it. She panted and arched towards him, obviously loving it. Their pace slowed so that they could indulge themselves in this pleasure. Red did the same to Lizzie’s other nipple, then he stopped so he could thrust harder and faster. He gripped her hips and quickly moved her up and down; she was getting tighter around his cock.

“Mm! Raymond!” Liz mewled.

“Yes baby…that’s it…good girl…” Red encouraged breathily.

Liz was further aroused by Raymond’s voice and gentle coaxing. She trembled and panted when he lifted her off his cock and re-entered her a few times, stimulating her sensitive opening. Her eyes shut tightly and she was nearing the peak. Red could barely squeeze back into Lizzie, she was so tense. It felt exquisite to thrust into her as she tightly pumped his cock. She suddenly clutched his shoulders and cried out as she reached her orgasm. Her muscles gripped him so strongly, he couldn’t go any deeper; her walls pumped him and brought him to the edge. Red groaned from the intense pleasure as he achieved release. He spurted repeatedly, filling the condom. Liz shivered in pleasure and she watched Raymond as his orgasm finished. They both sighed and caught their breath, then they smiled weakly at each other.

“Mmm…that was soooo good.” Liz moaned as she relaxed on Raymond.

“Yes, it _was_.” Red said dazedly.

Red groped Lizzie’s butt cheeks, eliciting a giggle from her. He then gently lifted her up, and she got off him and sat beside him. Liz bit her lip excitedly while she watched Raymond take the condom off; it turned her on all over again, but they were both tired now.

“I hope you’re staying the night.” Red said.

“Sure!” Liz said happily.

“Good. Come to bed with me, sweetheart…and stay naked.” He said.

“Okay.” She giggled.

Red fixed his clothes temporarily, then he got naked in the bedroom. He didn’t worry too much about hiding his scarred back, but he didn’t show it off either. Lizzie didn’t seem to notice or mind. They both got into bed and he held his arm out, inviting her to cuddle with him. Liz was happy to snuggle up to Raymond. She wasn’t sure if this was going to be a one-night stand or not, but at least they’d be cozy together overnight.

“Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured sleepily.

“Night, baby.” Red said quietly.

They both fell asleep a short while later.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz woke up in the middle of the night and she remembered she was in Raymond’s bed; she smiled to herself as she vividly recalled what they did earlier. However, some other thoughts came up, such as what about Tom? She had been heading towards a relationship with him or at least dating. But if Raymond was available for a relationship, she felt like she had even better chemistry with him. She’d choose to be with Raymond if that was an option. Liz got out of bed and found the bathroom, then she went pee and washed her hands. When she came back to bed, she was pleasantly surprised to be embraced by Raymond and pulled closer to him.

“Oh.” Liz giggled softly.

Red spooned Lizzie and put his nose into her hair, breathing in the subtle sweet scent of her shampoo. She put her hand on top of his, which made his heart swell. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, which he hadn’t felt for probably decades. They were both still tired, so they dozed off and slept for the rest of the night. In the morning, the sun was beaming in through the huge window. Red opened his eyes and settled his gaze on Lizzie’s nude form, illuminated by the sunshine. She was gorgeous. He smiled to himself and felt like gloating because she was in his bed instead of Tom’s. Just then, she took a deep breath and stretched, turning onto her back. Lizzie sprawled out relaxedly and kept her eyes closed. Red moved closer and put his arm around her waist. Liz hummed softly in pleasure from the lovely way Raymond was waking her up. He was being surprisingly cuddly for a stranger she hooked up with; she loved it.

“Morning, Raymond.” Liz said.

“Good morning, Lizzie. What would you like for breakfast?” Red said.

“I dunno. Whatever you’re having.” She said.

“Toast, orange juice and an espresso?” He said.

“Sure! Sounds good.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll go get it started.” He said.

Red got out of bed and went to the armoire to get his black silk robe; he felt self-conscious again as his back was visible, but Lizzie still didn’t say anything. When he turned to her, she was smiling admiringly at him rather than giving him a ‘pity smile’ about his scars. She was compassionate and sweet, and she seemed to be quite smitten with him. He gave her a brief smile, then he went into the kitchen. Red washed his hands and prepared breakfast; Lizzie washed up in the bathroom and came to join him, then they sat at the bistro table to eat. She was wearing her top and jeans without a bra or underwear. Her clothes reminded him that she’d been on a sort of date with Tom last night when he swooped in and seduced her.

Liz noticed a smug smile on Raymond’s face, and she smirked amusedly.

“What’s that smile for?” Liz asked.

“I’m simply relishing this moment.” Red said, which was true.

“Good. I am, too.” She said happily.

“That’s good, sweetheart.” He said.

They kept glancing at each other as they finished breakfast, then Red put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“I’ll have a shower and then my driver and I can take you home.” Red said.

“Okay…thanks.” Liz said.

Red was almost in the hallway when she spoke again.

“Raymond…” She said.

He turned around.

“Yes?” He said.

“Um…was this…a one-time thing? Because I’d really like to see you again.” She said.

Red’s heartstrings were pulled as he noted Lizzie’s worried, hopeful, emotional expression. He hadn’t really thought ahead to what he would do after stepping back into her life, but he was leaning towards staying in it. He approached Lizzie and put his hands on her upper arms.

“I’d really like to see you again, too. It was _not_ meant to be just one night.” Red said, having made his decision.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief; this incredible man was going to stick around so they could get to know each other—and keep having mind-blowing sex.

“Good.” Liz said.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Red asked.

“Yeah.” She said, smiling.

“Wonderful. How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow evening, and we can spend time together here…?” He suggested.

Liz could tell from his tone that ‘spend time together’ meant a fun romp. She giggled.

“Okay.” She said.

Red nodded.

“Write your phone number and address down for me while I get cleaned up.” Red said.

“Okay!” Liz said excitedly.

Liz wrote her contact info down on a notepad, then she strolled around and looked out the large windows at the view. She began daydreaming about having a relationship with Raymond; they had amazing chemistry. He came out of nowhere and swept her off her feet. She was attracted to everything about him. Speaking of which, her attention was drawn to him when he entered the living room, buttoning up his vest. His sense of fashion was impressive, even if it was a little eccentric. Raymond looked sexy in his suit; Liz watched him put the jacket on, and she smiled.

Red smiled at Lizzie, put his sunglasses and hat on, and grabbed his keys. He looked at her contact info on the notepad, and then he escorted her out front to the waiting car. When they arrived at her apartment, Liz gave Raymond a coy smile.

“Thanks for last night…and taking me home.” Liz said.

“Mm. Thank _you_ for last night, Lizzie. Whenever you need a ride, call me. And I mean that in _every_ sense of the word.” Red said, leaning closer.

Lizzie giggled girlishly, then she leaned in and kissed him. Their quick kiss soon turned into a passionate long make-out session and they could barely resist screwing in the backseat. Lizzie whined longingly, but they stopped and caught their breath. Liz bit her lip as she watched Raymond adjust his trousers to accommodate his erection.

“I’ll be dealing with this hard-on for a while.” Red muttered humorously.

Liz laughed.

“Sorry. I’d take care of it for you, but I don’t think your driver would want to witness that.” Liz said amusedly.

Red groaned longingly.

“No, I suppose not. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow night, Lizzie.” He said.

“Yep!” She said.

Liz gave Raymond a sweet kiss on the cheek, then she got out of the car and waved to him before going into her apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day during her lunch break, Liz thought back to meeting Raymond at the pub while she was with Tom. Tom’s mood and behaviour had changed once Raymond joined them, and he left early. Liz wondered if Tom really was just tired as he claimed, or he didn’t like Raymond, or perhaps he was jealous that she and Raymond had chemistry. She and Tom were friendly, so she felt like she should at least call and check in with him. She selected him from her contacts list and waited, then an automated voice came on, saying ‘we’re sorry, the number you have dialled is out of service’. Liz was puzzled; she hung up and checked the number. It worked before. Maybe something happened to his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red went around the city with Dembe, checking Tom’s workplace, apartment, known haunts and even motels and hotels to make sure he was really gone. Red was satisfied that Tom had indeed moved on; it was remarkably considerate of him. However, Red didn’t leave him much choice; it was either get out of the way or he’d disappear permanently. After several hours of searching and surveillance, Red unwound in his condo, reading a book and waiting for it to be evening so that he could go pick up Lizzie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red knocked on Lizzie’s door at seven o’clock that evening, and she opened it, smiling happily.

“Hi! Come in and see my place.” Liz said, waving him in.

Liz led him around the apartment; she was proud of her organizational skills and she’d just done her chores yesterday. It wasn’t as immaculate as Raymond’s condo, but he probably had a cleaning service.

“It feels inviting and peaceful. It’s a lovely home.” Red said.

“Thanks!” Liz said.

Red then turned his attention back to Lizzie’s appearance; she was wearing a short summer dress and he couldn’t see any bra straps, or any lines from a strapless bra. He was enticed and he wondered if she was wearing any underwear.

“You look delectable.” Red said, looking her up and down.

“Oh, thank you.” Liz said.

“…How would you feel about staying here tonight instead?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine by me.” She said.

“Excellent. I like it here… _and_ I can’t wait…to do _this_ …” He said, gently pulling her closer and kissing her.

“Mmm.” She moaned quietly.

Liz felt Raymond’s hands all over her back and waist, then he groped her butt cheeks through the soft material of her dress. He felt her hips and he rumbled approvingly as he discovered she wasn’t wearing any panties. She smiled and giggled, then they stopped kissing.

“What about your driver? Shouldn’t you let him know you’re staying here?” Liz asked as Raymond coaxed her towards the hallway.

“I’ll send him a text in a while.” Red said.

Liz smirked and took Raymond by the hand, leading him into her bedroom. Once there, she turned the light on and stepped close in front of him; he wasn’t wearing a vest this time, so she undid his belt and trousers. She crouched down and pulled his shoe laces undone so he stepped out of his shoes. Red took his jacket off while Lizzie pulled his trousers down; he was thankful he left his gun in the car rather than in the back of his pants. He was flattered that Lizzie was in such a hurry to get him naked. He was still surprised by how quickly she fell for him and how much she wanted him. Red wondered if somehow, unconsciously, she felt a sense of familiarity with him from when he rescued her as a child. The thought made him a little uncomfortable; it reminded him of how special she was, and how deep their connection went. They weren’t strangers, even though she didn’t know that. They went back a long time.

“Let’s slow down, baby…” Red said, now standing in his boxer briefs.

Lizzie was surprised; she’d been lifting her dress off, but she paused with it around her neck and looked at him.

“I thought you couldn’t wait.” She said.

Red smiled and stepped closer, taking the dress off over her head.

“I just mean I’d like to really appreciate what we’re doing together. No need to rush.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

She put her hands on his chest and let them wander, eventually going down to his waistband. She grasped the elastic and pulled his underwear down, so he stepped out of it. They got onto the bed, naked, and laid in the middle. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, they started touching and exploring. Liz took the time to caress Raymond’s bicep and she giggled when he flexed for her.

“Ooh.” Liz purred.

Red chuckled amusedly, then he concentrated on tracing Lizzie’s curves with his hand, paying special attention to her hip and butt cheek. He moved his hand up her front and massaged her breast. Red coaxed Lizzie onto her back so he could massage her other breast, then he lightly rubbed her tummy before reaching down between her thighs. He gently cupped her warm intimate flesh and felt a bit of wetness on his finger.

“You’re so beautiful and sexy.” Red said quietly, now wiggling his fingers back and forth on her clit.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered; she was going to respond with a thank you or return the compliment but Raymond was making it difficult to concentrate and formulate words. His fingers went faster, making her clit harder and even more sensitive.

Liz opened her legs wider and breathed heavier. She felt the pad of one of his fingers move down and gently wiggle against her inner lips. It slipped between them and he delicately nudged, rubbed and tickled her opening, making her crave more. Liz wanted Raymond to be ready, too, so she reached beside her and grasped his erection, stroking him up and down. Red’s arousal increased quickly as Lizzie’s hand pumped just under the head of his cock. He bucked his hips and then she gently went up and over the sensitive head, slipping through his pre-ejaculate fluid.

“Baby…just let me grab a condom.” Red said intensely.

“Can we do it without? I’m healthy and on the pill.” Liz said, practically drooling over the thought of feeling his fluid mixed with hers.

“Hmm, I’m healthy, too. Is that what you want to do, sweetheart?” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“ _Yes_.” She said more emphatically.

Red smirked at her enthusiastic response.

“Alright, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

Liz was so aroused, she was aching to feel Raymond between her legs and she needed satisfaction. She laid on her front and stuck her butt up with her legs open. She gave him a seductive look and he took the hint. Red was thrilled as he mounted Lizzie; he looked down at her adorably sexy butt, then he rubbed her slick folds with his tip. She trembled and arched her back. She felt even more amazing, skin-to-skin. Liz was thinking the same thing; Raymond’s warm, smooth cock felt incredible as he rubbed her. When she impatiently whimpered, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside. She moaned and relaxed her muscles to let him in all the way, then he began slowly thrusting.

“Christ… _Lizzie_ …you feel so good…” Red said breathily.

“Ohhh…you too…mmm.” Liz moaned softly.

As Raymond thrust faster, Liz reached in front of her and braced herself against the headboard. She also held her butt up higher, creating resistance so his thrusting was easier and she was getting more stimulation on her g-spot. Red kept humping Lizzie faster, gliding in and out of her tight, wet silky walls as she panted and mewled weakly. He was very close. Liz was almost at the peak, too. She revelled in the feel of their natural lubricants; Raymond’s cock was warmly slipping against her walls, making her shake with pleasure. She felt wetness around her outer labia. She was already soaking wet but eager to feel his semen. Liz got her wish moments later. Raymond groaned breathlessly and started to lose his rhythm; she became so excited, she reached her orgasm. Red heard Lizzie’s sweet little moans and whimpers as she climaxed, and he felt her tugging at his cock. He grunted and tried to catch his breath as he began spurting repeatedly into her. He almost slumped on her back, weak from the intense pleasure. Several long moments later, their orgasms finished.

Red gave Lizzie a few more thrusts, making his warm semen trickle out. She let out a long moan. Liz loved the warm slippery sensation; she arched her back and writhed a little. Raymond slowly slipped out, creating another amazing feeling, but then he slipped against her clit and she gasped and jumped.

“I’m too sensitive right now!” Liz giggled exhaustedly.

Red chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll give you a break for a while.” He said amusedly.

She sighed in relief and he slumped down beside her. Liz got up and went into the bathroom, where she used a warm wash cloth to tidy up. She grabbed a fresh wash cloth and wet it with warm water, then she quickly went into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. She lovingly tidied Raymond with it before it cooled down. He shuddered slightly because he was still very sensitive. Liz smirked sweetly at him; it was payback. She tossed the cloth in the laundry hamper, then she got under the blankets with Raymond.

Red opened his arm and Lizzie snuggled up to him with her head on the front of his shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed her on the bridge of her nose. She smiled and nestled relaxedly on him.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to end things off: Red finds his warm fuzzy side, and there's a twist ending.

Liz and Raymond spent quite a while cuddling in her bed, then they got up and she put a nightshirt on while he wore his boxer briefs. They’d had a snack and were now sitting together on the sofa with the TV on.

“Have you heard from Tom? His phone is out of service.” Liz said; she didn’t broach the subject earlier because she didn’t want to give the impression she was romantically interested in Tom.

“No.” Red said.

Red wondered if he should’ve just outed Tom as a fraud that night at the pub, but on the other hand, Red would’ve been outing himself as the man who hired him.

“Hm. Just curious. No big deal.” Liz said.

“…Honestly, Lizzie, I don’t think he’s the most reliable, trustworthy person. He probably took off somewhere to reinvent himself…again.” Red said, coming close to the truth.

“Really?! He seemed nice and normal. He had a full-time job teaching kids.” She said in surprise.

“Yes, but before I hired him…as a tutor for my friend’s child, I had my people investigate his background. He was flighty and didn’t live a stable lifestyle. Luckily, he was competent at teaching and the tutoring was very short-term, just to help with some specific homework…” He said convincingly.

“Wow. You can’t judge a book by its cover.” She said.

“Too true.” He said, mentally acknowledging the irony.

Suddenly, Red was startled when Lizzie gasped and put her hand on his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Red asked in alarm.

“You forgot to tell your driver that you’re staying the night!” Liz said.

“Oh. He knows not to go anywhere, in case I need him. He’s got a book and some food in the car.” He said.

Lizzie clearly didn’t approve of his reasoning, so he grabbed his phone and texted the driver in an effort to redeem himself.

“There. I told him he can go home for the night and I’ll call him in the morning.” Red said.

“Okay, good.” Liz said, now able to relax.

Red smiled amusedly as Lizzie curled up against him, happy that his driver could go home. She was so sweet and caring. What was she doing with him? The thought pained him. Lizzie certainly seemed smitten with him for some reason. Perhaps she could tell he tried to be a good person, or perhaps she just thought he was a good person because she didn’t know about all the things he’d done. Red put those worries away for now and just focused on relaxing with Lizzie. They watched TV for a while, then when it was getting late, they went to bed.

“Can you hold me again?” Liz asked, backing up into Raymond.

Liz smiled as she felt his warm, strong embrace.

“Baby, I’ll hold you every night, if you’ll let me…”Red said quietly.

Liz was ecstatic; she giggled happily and held his hand.

“I’d like that.” She said.

“Wonderful. So would I.” He said.

Red wasn’t sure what he was doing, delving head first into a committed romantic relationship with Lizzie when she didn’t even know him. However, he couldn’t seem to help it. She didn’t seem to mind.

“Lizzie…” Red said softly.

“Hm?” Liz responded.

“You should know that I’m not the nice, settled, average guy…” He said vaguely.

“Yeah...” She responded, encouraging him to continue.

“I’ve done some…bad things...illegal things…but I try to be a good person. I try to do these things for the right reasons. And I need you to understand that whatever I do to other people…I would _never_ hurt you, betray you or abandon you.” Red said earnestly.

“I know.” Liz said.

Red chuckled slightly in surprise.

“How do you know?” He asked, thinking she was just being polite or something.

“I remember you.” She said quietly.

Red’s heart skipped a beat.

“…What?” He asked.

“I remember you saving me from a fire…I don’t know how, but I had a kind of flashback last night and everything made sense. I feel like I know you, because I _do_ …” She said lovingly.

“Oh, Lizzie.” He said emotionally, squeezing her from behind.

“I’m glad you came back.” She said, tearing up, then she sniffled.

“I’ll never leave you again.” He whispered.

Liz brought Raymond’s hand up and kissed it, then they interlaced their fingers and stayed tightly spooning with each other into the night.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title could be from either Red or Lizzie's point of view. It could be Red being careful and tender with Lizzie despite his bad boy tendencies, or it could be Lizzie being careful and tender with Red because he's reluctant to be vulnerable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate the comments and kudos!


End file.
